


Distance Makes the Heart Get a Piercing

by imagineizzie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff, Longing, Oral Sex, Pining, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Tongue Piercings, bucky with a tongue piercing makes me weak, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineizzie/pseuds/imagineizzie
Summary: You’re an Avenger and you’ve gone on a month-long mission. During that space of time Bucky, your long-time boyfriend, decides to get a tongue ring. By the time your mission ends his piercing has healed and now that you’re back, he wants to have some fun with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi I’ve been writing fanfics for the past five years now and I thought I would dip my toes back into it and write a Bucky fic since I’m trash for him and I got this idea a couple weeks ago. I’m even thinking about a sequel that is Steve x reader where he gets quite a… Suggestive piercing. Let me know if you guys want that! Feedback/Kudos are much appreciate! I hope you enjoy! Originally posted to tumblr December 5, 2016. (http://tol-sam.tumblr.com/post/154094265598/distance-makes-the-heart-get-a-piercing-bucky)

 “Clint, Natasha and I will be back before you know it, baby,” You said as you hugged Bucky on your shared bed, his face buried against your neck as your cheek rested on the top of his head whilst you gently stroked his long brunette hair. You were his anchor, his oxygen, and the fact that you were leaving for a month-long mission in South America crushed him. He started panicking about who would be there to hold him when his nightmares start to act up or who would be there in the morning to hold him and make him remember that he’s _real_ and _good_ when you pull him against you and hold him tightly in your arms. You loved Bucky more than anything and he believes you put the stars in the sky. The both of you were quite the power couple; dangerous in a fight but were always there to care for the ones they love.

Bucky held you tighter, breathing in the smell of your shampoo and trying to memorize the way your body felt against his.

“A month is still too long to be away from you,” He murmured against your neck. You sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple before leaning back and capturing the sides of his face in your hands, making him look up at you. His stubble tickled against the palms of your hands as his soft blue eyes searched your Y/E/C ones.

“Bucky, I promise that I will come back,” You told him firmly. “This mission is simple and I won’t be in any danger. If something bad does happen, you will be the first I call to come and kick their asses, okay?”

Bucky nodded and you smiled softly at him before resting your forehead against him, thumbs stroking over his stubbly cheeks as his hands caressed your hips and lower back.

“I really am going to miss you, doll,” He said, an edge of sadness in his voice that made your heart clench as he nudged his nose against yours.

“And I’m going to miss you too, baby,” You replied before gently pressing your lips to his trembling ones. Bucky gripped your hips tighter as he kissed you with such an intense passion that made your head spin. His touch was always so intoxicating to you and even when the both of you are doing mundane things like eating dinner or watching TV, you’re always touching. At first you thought it was just Bucky being the touchy person that he is but after a while, you realized he always touched you because he was afraid that if he wasn’t then you would fade away.

You were everything to each other and it did pain you to leave him for a month but you wanted to stay positive. After a while of simply holding each other and tenderly kissing, you broke away and pressed your foreheads together.

“Let’s get some sleep, Buck,” You said softly as one of your hands stroked his hair, the other leaving his cheek to take one of his hands from your waist. Bucky nodded and allowed the both of you to lie back on your bed. After getting situated under the covers, Bucky pulled you in close and wrapped his strong arms around your body, the cool metal touch of his left arm making you shiver slightly as you snuggled in against his bare chest.

“I love you,” You whispered as you tilted your head up and softly kissed right underneath his chin. Bucky grinned as he looked down at you with such intense love in his eyes you thought he was going to burst.

“I love you too, doll,” He whispered back before placing a gentle kiss to your lips then tucking your head under his chin. Sleep found the both of you soon enough but you held each other tighter for you both dreaded the morning to come.

* * *

When the next morning came, you woke up Bucky so the both of you could have some time to hold each other before you had to leave. After a quick shower and packing the last of your things into your suitcase, you and Bucky hugged and kissed each other for so long that Natasha and Clint had to tragically pull you away from him.

“I promise I’ll come back!” You shouted as you walked backwards, Clint slightly dragging you with him and Natasha but you weren’t focused on them. You were focused on the man you had to leave who was biting his bottom lip harshly as tears formed in his eyes.

“You better! I love you!” He shouted back, his voice cracking slightly as he waved at you and you waved back.

“I love you too!” Was the last thing he heard before the door to the compound closed, leaving Bucky alone in the hallway, feeling as if a part of him had been ripped out. He sighed before slumping back to yours and his room, crawling back into bed on your side as he clutched your pillow and inhaled your scent.

_Fuck I miss her already._

* * *

With you gone all Bucky seemed to do is eat, sleep, train and miss you. It’s a process he has kept up for a couple days now and Steve just can’t take it anymore to see his best friend so down.

“Buck,” Steve started, concern clear in his voice as he and Bucky sat at the island in the kitchen eating breakfast. Bucky glanced up at him and grunted before stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of cereal. Steve sighed and shook his head.

“Look I know you miss Y/N but seeing you mope around all day isn’t going to help.”

Bucky scoffed at his words before grabbing the unfinished bowl of cereal to dump in it the sink.

“Bucky I’m serious,” Steve continued. “You need to get out of the compound, take a walk and get some fresh air. Being here is just going to make you more upset since she isn’t.”

Bucky gripped the countertop, his back to Steve as he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep sigh. For a moment, he swore he could feel your arms wrap around his waist like you always do before pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He shook away the thought before he got too upset with how much he missed you and turned around to look at his friend.

“Fine I’ll take a walk,” He gruffly said. Steve grinned softly before he clapped a hand onto Bucky’s back.

“Good and be back in two hours, we have training to do.”

And with that Bucky left to shower and get dressed. After pulling on boxers, black jeans and socks he rummaged around in his closet before he found the shirt he was looking for; a plain black shirt with a ‘Frank Sinatra’ logo on the chest that you had gotten him for Christmas the year before. He hardly ever wore it but he missed you. Bucky then pulled on his leather jacket before dawning a pair of black combat boots. He grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the room.

Once he was outside he had no idea where he was going to go but as he left the compound, he let his feet take control of his body as his mind drifted to the thought of you clinging to his side and admiring the orange and red autumn trees. He sighed and continued walking.

* * *

Bucky was not lost. Okay, he was a little lost but New York had changed so dramatically in the past 70 years that it annoyed him how lost he had become. After rounding another corner, he glanced across the street to see a piercing and tattoo shop. Bucky bit his lip before crossing the street and heading inside. The parlor smelled of incense and the receptionist had a rockabilly vibe with her bright red hair pinned up 1940s style and she wore a black dress with red cherries on it. Cat-eye glasses perched on her nose as she focused on the computer in front of her. Bucky also noticed that both her arms had full selves and he was impressed at how beautiful the artwork was. The woman glanced up at Bucky and smiled sweetly.

“Afternoon, sir. How can I help you today? I’m Cherry,” The woman, Cherry, said as she turned her attention to Bucky.

In all honesty, Bucky had no idea what he was doing here but it was new and he thought, ‘why not?’

“Um,” Bucky laughed out awkwardly. “I was wondering if I could get a piercing?”

Cherry smiled and nodded. “Okay what would you like? We do all kinds.”

Bucky bit his lip as he thought of what he could possibly get pierced and a sudden thought occurred to him. His tongue. That was definitely something you complimented him on and now that he thought about it, you did mention how hot it would be if he had a pierced tongue. Bucky tried not to smile so smugly as he told Cherry his decision. She handed him the forms he needed to fill out before going to the back to see if the piercer was in the shop.

About five minutes later Cherry returned with a shorter woman with a bright purple mohawk, a septum ring and both of her arms tatted as well.

“Now, now Alice be nice to this lovely man and try not to traumatize him,” Cherry said to Alice and Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sugar,” Alice said before placing a kiss on Cherry’s cheek then waving over Bucky.

Bucky was nervous. James Buchannan Barnes, the fucking _Winter Solider_ , was nervous. But as he sat in the chair and Alice began the process of getting him ready for the metal stud, his mind drifted to you and he was instantly calm. He thought of how you would have held his hand if you were there and kissed his cheek to reassure him that he’d be alright. He also thought of how much pleasure he would give to you with his new piercing. That thought he pushed from his mind before he got a boner in public.

“You ready, darlin’?” Alice asked and Bucky nodded. He was as ready as he would ever be and in a breath, pain struck his tongue as he gripped the arm rests. He tried not to grip too hard on the left side in fear of damaging the chair with his metal hand but _fuck that hurt_.

Bucky exhaled as Alice screwed on the bottom ball of the barbell and released Bucky’s tongue. The metal felt invasive but interesting.

“All finished! Here’s a guide on the healing process and how to clean it. Also, ice chips will become your best friend for the next month but don’t chew them just let them melt in your mouth…” Alice began giving Bucky more tips on how to take care of his new piercing and how long it would take for his tongue to completely heal; 2 – 4 weeks. Bucky tried to hide a smug smile since 4 weeks is the exact amount of time you would be gone for. Hopefully by then his tongue will be completely healed.

* * *

Alice was right, ice chips did become Bucky’s new best friend. After the swelling went down and the initial shock from everyone because _what the fuck Bucky? When I said explore and walk around I did not mean go get pierced!_ Bucky brushed Steve off and told him he was doing something new whilst mentioning how much you would appreciate it as he smirked and winked at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend and went back to the punching bag as Bucky continued doing reps on the bench press.

It hurt like hell to try to eat solid foods so soup and other soft foods became Bucky’s main diet. Even if he had to glare at Scott and Sam since they would purposefully eat popcorn right in front of him knowing it was one of his favorite snacks but he couldn’t eat it because of the stupid kernels. Bucky sighed. This was going to be one hell of a month.

 Taking care of the piercing kept Bucky’s mind preoccupied but he missed you tremendously. He would still try to fall asleep in your shared bed, clutching your pillow and trying to focus on the metal barbell in his mouth. How it felt through his tongue or how the ball on the top would feel against the roof of his mouth and vice versa on the bottom of his mouth. He would focus on it as much as he could as calm thoughts of you filled his mind and gently sent him off to sleep. He rarely woke up with nightmares when you were gone; oddly enough the piercing reassured him that he was real simply because of the pain of it and how he was reminded that he got it for you.

* * *

A month of taking care of his piercing, training and even going back to the tattoo and piercing shop to visit Cherry and Alice occasionally, kept Bucky sane. But _fuck_ he missed you. 

And you missed him too. You, Clint and Natasha were having a successful mission and even completed it a week early but because Nick Fury was Nick Fury, he had you stay just to be sure but made it seem like the three of you could take a week vacation where you were stationed. The three of you did make the most out of it; going to the beach, getting drinks and dancing at 2am on a Wednesday morning, and even you and Natasha got henna tattoos together; she got her Black Widow symbol over the scar on her stomach and you got a star on your upper right arm to mirror Bucky’s. Every time you saw it you would think of your boyfriend and your heart would ache for him. His smell, his touch, his stubbly cheeks and the cool metal touch of his left arm as he would sling it around your waist whenever you’re around. You really fucking missed him.

You sighed. You, Natasha and Clint decided to have a spa day at the local resort and although the masseuse did a great job massaging your back, you were still tense with missing your boyfriend. You wondered about him constantly and how he was managing his nightmares without you there. Sucky thing about missions is that you can’t risk communication with the compound unless you compromise yourselves or the people there at the compound. Fury would have your head if you even thought about calling Bucky.

“Y/N, he’s fine don’t worry,” Natasha’s voice broke you from your thoughts as the two of you tried relaxing in the hot tub after your joint massage session was over. You simply nodded because you knew she was right but you couldn’t help your brain from thinking the worst. The fingers of your left hand traced the star design on your upper right arm that the henna left stained on your skin. It felt like he was near. 

Your mind even wandered to maybe getting an actual tattoo of the star since Bucky meant so much to you. Yes, it would be silly to get a tattoo for your boyfriend since anything could happen in the relationship then you’re stuck with something permanent on your arm from the relationship but Bucky meant so much more to you than the title of ‘boyfriend’. He was the love of your life, your soulmate, and your best friend. He meant the world to you. Maybe when you got back you could talk it over with him and see if he would approve of the idea.

“This is Bucky we’re talking about, Nat,” You replied to the red-head. “Worrying is a part of dating him but I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.”

“I know, hun. Bucky is a big boy and he can take care of himself but I can understand the need to worry,” Natasha said, gently patting your shoulder with a soft grin. You smile for a moment and chuckle lightly.

“He’s a trained assassin and yet here I am worrying about his safety from hundreds of miles away. It’s not that I don’t think he can take of himself, I just miss being there with him.”

Natasha simply nodded in understanding before the edges of her mouth lip up into a playful smirk.

“Just remember, Y/N, distance makes the heart grow fonder,” She said with a shit-eating grin on her face as she teased you. You rolled your eyes and tried not to grin yet failed.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” But in your heart, you knew she was right.

* * *

You mostly slept on the nine-hour flight back to New York, even Natasha and Clint were all tuckered out and asleep in their respective first class seats. You tried watching a movie or two but they didn’t hold your interest all that much so you resulted to sleeping. The three of you caught an afternoon flight so by the time you would reach the compound, it would be late and you would be reunited with your love and fall asleep in his arms. Although there was no denying that you were a bit sexually frustrated from being away from Bucky for so long, you knew he would be asleep when you got home.

Well, turns out he wasn’t. The moment you stepped into yours and Bucky’s shared bedroom, a pair of hands and lips were on your skin. You gasped against Bucky’s lips as you dropped your jacket and suitcase before wrapping your arms around your boyfriend’s neck.

“Well hello to you too, soldier,” You chuckled against Bucky’s lips and he pulled you flush against his body, his hands on your waist. His metal arm whirred as it dipped under your shirt to caress your hip. You shivered at the contact of the cool metal on your skin and bit at Bucky’s lower lip to deepen the kiss, your hands twisting into his long brunette hair.

Bucky happily obliged, parting his lips and letting your tongue slip into his month to dance with his. That’s when you felt it. Something foreign, round and right in the middle of Bucky’s tongue. You pulled away, your eyes wide as you looked at your boyfriend in shock.

“What… What the fuck is that?” You squeaked out before Bucky smirked and stuck out his tongue. And there it was, a silver barbell piercing right in the center of his pink tongue. You gaped at it, confused and aroused by the sudden discovery and the fact that _holy shit Bucky has a tongue piercing_ filled you with a newfound desire for it.

Bucky’s laugh snapped you out of your thoughts and he smiled at you lovingly, a smirk still playing at his plump lips.

“A tongue ring. Steve told me to walk around instead of being cooped up here so I did and I got a piercing along the way,” Bucky said proudly but then his face turned downcast, worry clear in his blue eyes. “Wait do you not like it? I mean it’s fine if you don’t, it’ll just be difficult since it’s completely healed and I really like it but if you don’t- “

You cut him off but smashing your lips back onto his, effectively shutting him up. He moaned softly against your lips and held you closer to him before you pulled back slightly, your lips still touching his.

“Fuck yes I want you to keep it, Buck. Do you have any idea how fucking hot it is that you got one?” You whispered against his lips, looking into his lust-filled blue eyes before gently nipping at his bottom lip and causing him to groan.

“The thoughts of what you could do with it is just… _Fuck_ ,” You whimper, already feeling your cunt pooling with desire. Bucky tilted his head back and smirked before flicking his tongue out and gently gliding the top of the barbell against your lips. Your heart was racing as the metal softly traced your lips and before your brain and body could even start to function against, you wrapped your lips around the ball of the barbell and tugged as gently as you could. Bucky let out a rumbling growl before the two of you separated you knew you had flipped a switch in him.

“C’mon baby, let’s put this new metal to good use,” Bucky said huskily before reaching down and placing his hands on the backs of your thighs to lift you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he leaned his face down to your neck and began kissing and sucking at it. Whenever he would bite at your neck, he would soothe over it with his tongue and the metal of the barbell made you shiver with anticipation at what it could do to you in other places.

Your hips ground down onto his, his erection evident as it pressed against your pulsing cunt. You wanted him, you _needed_ him. And with this new toy of his, you were ready to experience a whole new side of Bucky. Your boyfriend groaned against your neck as he laid you back on your shared bed, hovering over you and looking down at you with dark blue eyes.

You leaned up to reconnect your lips with his, the need to feel his piercing against your tongue growing. Bucky smirked as your lips and tongues danced with his feverously, his hips slowly grinding down on yours and making you gasp, causing him to assert dominance in the kiss. You bit at his bottom lip pulling away and grabbing at his t-shirt that looked familiar but you hadn’t seen in so long.

“Bucky… I-Is that the shirt I got you last Christmas?” You asked, huffing your breath as you stared at the Sinatra shirt that clung to Bucky’s form. Bucky bit his bottom lip and nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

“What? I missed you,” He grumbled before leaning his head down and pecking at your lips. You gave your boyfriend an affectionate smile before tugging at the shirt with your hand.

“Well as much as I like it on you, I’d rather have it off,” You purred seductively and Bucky instantly shifted from shy and cute to the dominating lover you craved for. In one smooth movement, Bucky peeled the shirt off his body and tossed it onto the floor. You sighed and bit your lip, hands trailing over his muscular chest and causing him to flex under your touch.

“Have you been working out more?” You giggled, poking at his chest and Bucky just rolled his eyes, cocking at eyebrow at you.

“You were gone for a month. I had to let out the pent up sexual frustration from you not being around somehow,” He chuckled before taking your hands from his chest and gently pressing kisses to each of your fingertips, his eyes closing. You sighed in content. The little affectionate things like these that Bucky did always made you fall even more in love with him.

“’Pent up sexual frustration’, huh?” Smirking up at your boyfriend as he opened his lust-blown eyes to look down at you. You shivered under his gaze.

“Hm… And now I’m going to show you just how much I missed you, baby,” Bucky’s voice dropped lower, huskier and the sound of it went straight to your cunt. Bucky began by taking off your shirt and bra, kissing down the valley of your breasts and nipping at the sides of each of them as he trailed kisses down your stomach and to the top of your jeans. Bucky quickly took those off along with your underwear in one swift move, leaving you completely naked in front of him. You shivered at the sudden cold air hitting your skin but the coolness was soon replaced with Bucky’s hands and, even sooner enough, his mouth. Pushing your thighs apart, Bucky situates between them as he leans his face down to your dripping core.

“Damn, baby…” Bucky groaned out before slowing licking a stripe up your cunt lips to your clit, his piercing gently playing with the sensitive, hardening bud. You gasped, hands finding purchase in his long hair and pulling at it hard but not enough to hurt him. Bucky groaned at your actions before teasing his tongue at the lips of your cunt. You whimpered, his barbell piercing sending jolts of pleasure through your body before your boyfriend finally plunged his tongue into you. Bucky lapped, suckled and groaned, using his piercing to his advantage to increase your pleasure. Lucky for him, it worked.

“Bucky…” You whimpered, the pleasure washing over you in waves and all you could do was grip at the sand on the shore as the coil in your stomach was ready to snap. Bucky moaned into your cunt, gripping at your thighs and hiking one over his shoulder as his tongue went deeper inside of you. That’s all it took to send you tumbling into that sea of pleasure, a cry of your lover’s name slipping from your lips as your thighs shook and your cheeks flushed red. Bucky lapped up your release, slurping and sucking before looking up at you with a smirk, his lips glistening with your juices. You let out a shuddering breath, hands falling from his hair as your head fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck…” You croaked out, your body seemed to melt into the mattress as Bucky went into the adjoining bathroom to grab a washcloth. After cleaning you and himself up, he laid beside you and pulled you into his arms. You sighed contently, snuggling against his warm chest as he kissed the crown of your head.

“What about you, baby? It’s not fair that you helped me get off and you’re left all hard…” You mumbled against the skin of his chest, clearly feeling his hard and clothed cock resting against your thigh. Bucky was about to reply but suddenly let out a groan when you ground your thigh against his cock. You smirked before shifting and rolling on top of him, settling in between his thighs and placing a hand on his hardened cock. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut as his hips involuntarily thrusted up into your touch.

“Y/N…” Your boyfriend moaned out, his tongue flicking out and his teeth catching his piercing, rolling it between his teeth. You continued to palm his boxer-clad cock before hooking your finger on the waistband and tugging down slowly.

“Yes, baby? What do you need?” You purred as you slowly but surely pulled down Bucky’s black boxer-briefs. The whirling and clicking of Bucky’s cybernetic arm was the only sound besides Bucky’s whimpers that filled the room as you successfully pulled off his underwear, his hard and thick cock slapping against his toned stomach. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip and you leaned down, slicking a stripe from the hilt to the tip. Bucky’s flesh hand shot out and grabbed at your hair, keeping you in place as you took hold of his pulsing length and slide the tip inside your mouth.

“F-Fuck, doll…” Bucky grunted out, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up into your face. Bucky was rarely ever so submissive but with not seeing you for so long, he was completely at your mercy. You decided to be nice to your boyfriend and not tease him so much. You hallowed out your cheeks as you developed a steady pace, sucking and humming around his thick cock. Bucky’s chest heaved, his mouth open in a lost moan as his eyes screwed shut. 

You pinned down his hips with one hand as the other reached down to his balls, rolling and squeezing them between your fingers. You could feel his balls start to retract in your hands and you knew he was close. You picked up the speed with your mouth, focusing on the head of his cock since it was highly sensitive at this point. Bucky gasped and his grip on your hair tightened, causing you to groan.

That was the push Bucky needed to finally let out a strangled cry of your name and for his cum to coat the walls of your mouth. You did the same treatment he did for you and suckled and slurped everything down. You released the head of his cock from your lips with an audible ‘pop’ before crawling up to Bucky’s lips and giving him a sloppy kiss. He was so fucked-out he could barely kiss you back and you giggled, lying beside your boyfriend and tucking your head under his chin. His cybernetic arm came up to wrap around your shoulders and Bucky placed a gently kiss on your forehead.

“I’m glad you’re home, doll,” Bucky whispered, his voice still a little hoarse from what just happened moments before. You hummed contently and fluttered your eyes closed.

“Me too, Buck,” You murmured out against his skin before a sudden thought crept into your mind.

“Hey babe?” You lifted your head up and rested your chin on Bucky’s chest, looking up at him. His eyes were closed but one of them cracked open to look down at you.

“Hm?” He grunted out and you could tell he was on the verge of sleep.

“I was wondering since you got a piercing for me…” You began and bit at your bottom lip before sitting up a little and showing Bucky the henna tattoo of the star.

“Could I get this tattooed for you?”

You got your reply when Bucky placed a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you down to his lips, all passion and love. You giggled against his lips and made a mental note to ask him to take you to that tattoo and piercing shop in the morning.

* * *

It hurt like a bitch and you held Bucky’s hand the entire time but after half an hour, you had a matching red star on your right arm to mirror Bucky’s.

“From now on, I will never think of that star as something that made me a monster. It will now be a symbol of how much I love you,” Bucky said as the two of you walked back to the compound after staying a little while longer at the shop to talk with Alice and Cherry. Your upper arm was wrapped in saran wrap and the sting of the tattoo was a reminder of the thirty minutes you endured but it was all worth it. You looked at Bucky with a loving smile and placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“I love you too, Bucky. With all my heart,” You replied, leaning against him and squeezing his cybernetic hand that was laced with yours.

As the two of you walked, fresh snow began falling from the sky. You sighed, content and happy to be with the man you loved. Because you knew no matter the distance, you’d always be connected to each other. Plus, Natasha was right; distance does make the heart grow fonder.


End file.
